


Prehistoric PJs

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinosaur Onesies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have dinosaur onesies even though they're almost adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prehistoric PJs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerpyMuffinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/gifts).



> Thank you so much man for editing this!!!  
> Btw please read her fics, I love them so much. They're so cute and it's ahhhhh!!!
> 
> Yamaguchi's POV

   “Awww come on Kei, just one picture? For me?” Akiteru-kun manages to ask through his giggles and wheezes. He’s holding up his phone to Tsukki and I, trying to get a clear picture, but his hands keep shaking since he’s laughing.

   “No. Leave Aniki,” Tsukki flatly rejects him as he continues to read on the floor.

   I sit on Tsukki’s bed feeling highly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

   “Kei!!! Just one and I’ll leave!” Akiteru-kun begs but his younger brother just ignores him. So instead he turns to me, camera ready and face with a devilish grin.

   “Fine, I’ll just take a picture of Yamaguchi then,” he announces coming closer. My level of discomfort increases and I scoot away. Taking a picture doesn't bother me, it's just Tsukki might get mad and I really don't want him to considering I'm a guest.

   “Aniki, don't.”

   “Why not? He’s not against it,” he defends himself. “How do you know that?” Tsukki reasons with a glare on his face.

   “Yamaguchi, are you against it?” Akiteru-kun asks. I shake my head no.

   “See? You’re the only one making this a big deal,” he exclaims angling his phone at me.

   “Why do you want a picture so much?”

   “Why don't I want a picture so much?” His brother retorts. I snicker at the remark and hear a click noise.

   “That's a good picture Yamaguchi!” Akiteru-kin compliments me. “Oh, um, thank you,” I reply with a little embarrassment. “No seriously, you look adorable,” he insists coming over to show me.

   I wouldn't say I look adorable, but it isn't a bad picture of me. The purple stegosaurus hood is on my head, it's flimsy thick fabric scales running down from the top of the hood to the tip of the tail bending only a little bit against the wall, and my eyes downcast as my lips curve into a playful grin.

   “Oi, you got your picture. Now leave,” Tsukki demands with passive anger in his voice.

   “Don’t you want to see the picture too?” Akiteru-kun questions leering at him. Tsukki glares again and even though his eyes are piercing daggers at his brother, I feel shiver run down my spine and those fake scales on my back.

   “Isn't he cute though? And he's wearing a onesie of your favorite dinosaur,” his brother teases. The both of them seem to forget I'm in the room and I don't have the courage to interrupt.

   “So?” Tsukki challenges him. With a similar wicked expression as his younger brother, the older Tsukishima smirks.

   “Ugh, don't mind him Yamaguchi. I think you look absolutely charming in that,” Akiteru-kun expresses with a huge grin. He sits next to me on the bed and begins touching the sagging tail. His fingers fiddling with the crappy tiny scales decorating it.

   “Maybe I should get one too so we can match and take a picture together…” he harmlessly suggests but the mood seems to be tense. It's as if his words hold a weight that would cause destruction if said out loud. Which he did.

   “Th-that would be cool,” I reply trying to lighten the mood.

   “If I take the picture will you leave?” Tsukki suddenly asks.

   The both of us look at him in shock. Akiteru-kun manages to hesitantly reply, “Y-yeah…”

   “I’ll take the picture,” he states then menacingly demands, “Then you’ll leave.”

   Tsukki sits down on the other side of me as his brother stands up. He holds his phone in his hands and points it at us.

A dark atmosphere seems to be surrounding Tsukki; his eyes scowling and mouth in a frown…

   “Wait Tsukki doesn't have his hood on,” I blurt out reaching over behind him to put it over his head. The Apatosaurus’ golden eyes match Tsukki's and it makes me giggle.

   “What's so funny?” Tsukki asks, his lips slightly pouting making him appear to be a small child.

   “Nothing, sorry Tsukki,” I reply scooting closer to him. “We’re ready to take the picture.”

   I smile brightly at the camera and hold up a peace sign then Akiteru-kun takes the picture. “It’s good,” he comments with an easy smile on his face. He walks over to show us the picture.

   In the picture I look okay but what really makes me laugh is how Tsukki looks. His eyes hold a lot of emotion in them: confusion, embarrassment, and a little happiness even though they're downcast. There's a small grin on his face that's he's trying to suppress and he looks good in the ivy green onesie. He’s not facing the camera but it’s still a good picture.

   “Send it to me please,” I request Akiteru-kun. He happily obliges and a minute later my phone vibrates with a message from him.

   “Well I'm going to go before Kei kills me,” he speaks. “Wait Aniki,” Tsukki calls out while reaching over to whisper something to him.

   What he says makes his brother smile but he doesn't say anything. All he does is wave bye to me before exiting the room.

   “What did you say?” I question Tsukki as he takes out his phone to view a text.

   “Nothing,” he answers but a second later he's smiling at his phone screen. “Tsukki…” I drawl but he doesn't reply.

   “Let's watch a movie,” he suggests getting up from the bed. I stare at him peculiarly wondering what happened, but I decide to let it pass.

   “Oh yeah, Yamaguchi?”

   “Yeah Tsukki?” I respond laying down on his bed and getting comfortable.

   “You do really do look cute in that onesie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Tsukki's favorite dinosaur is a stegosaurus but for this it is.  
> Tsukki asked Akiteru to send him the picture of Yamaguchi smiling and the one they took together...  
> (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ  
> And please watch this video about Yamaguchi:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AqsdmomR4p0


End file.
